


A Lifetime

by Pianokeys58



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad Ending, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: Marinette has had a lifetime of experiences as ladybug...mostly bad experiences. She doesn’t realize being Ladybug affects her more than she thinks.
Kudos: 17





	A Lifetime

I walked silently to my seat after being late for the 3rd time this week. I’m so tired..I can’t believe how long it took to defeat that akuma, next time I’ll be sure to get a nap in before going out fighting Hawkmoth’s victims on 0 energy. I plop down beside Alya...she didn’t notice me. She’s too busy writing something down on paper, I don’t mind though. When Alya puts her attention on something, it stays there. It’s admirable, but also a bit overwhelming.   
  


I see Adrien in front of me, and instead of the swell I used to feel when I saw him, I feel pain. I want to get over him, I want to so badly look the other way, but I can’t. My eyes are glued to the one boy I have ever loved...so deeply that it hurts to even think about it. But my duty is to be Paris’ super heroine. I’ve no time for love, for friends..or for school. That’s where my attention has to go.

but..

_I’m so tired  
  
_

I’m just a kid, I don’t understand why I was chosen. I never wanted to be a hero, I never asked to be put into this, I never asked to be Ladybug.

I never wanted this

Everything was ok before-

Before Adrien, before Hawkmoth, before...Tikki..

I’m so selfish

so, so selfish..

I want my mom...and my dad..but I barley see them now. I’m always out fighting villains or doing something for my friends. The fights are more brutal, harder, but I’m Ladybug.   
  


I’m not supposed to be scared, I’m not supposed to cry, and I’m not supposed to think about this..

But the truth is that I’m so scared.

The weight of Paris is on my shoulders, Cat Noir can’t purify akumas, only I can. Which means I am not aloud to think like this. I can’t be sad, I can’t cry. Because if I do, then who will be Ladybug?   
  


Anyone can replace Marinette, but Ladybug?   
  


I wouldn’t wish the power of Ladybug to anyone. It’s hard, it’s lonely. The only one I can talk to is Tikki, but even so I can’t tell her everything. The only one I can truly trust is myself.

I trust Cat Noir, but..

I’m scared of losing him.   
  


I’m scared of being thought of as weak.   
  


The memories of him sacrificing himself over and over again for me haunt me. The way his body seems to disappear every time he dies for me. Every. Time.   
  


Because I’m Ladybug, he trusts me to bring him back, but I’m scared that maybe I’ll fail and then he’ll be gone.   
  


He’s the one good thing I have in this life, and I don’t want to trust him..because if I lose him...then I will truly be alone.   
  
  


Why did Master Fu choose me?

Why am I Ladybug?

Why am I...here?

Is my only sole purpose to be Ladybug?

Do I not get to have a life? To love? To feel it?   
  


Do I not get to be a kid anymore?..

The bell rings..I missed the whole lesson. Alya’s dragging me somewhere with Nino and..Adrien.   
  


Everything is so blurry..

I can’t hear anything, but I do what I do best. I smile.   
  


We all hang out in the gym. I keep my eyes on who ever is talking, but I can’t hear them. Their voices are drowned out by other voices...and other voices..

My smile drops.

I’m so dizzy..I hear an akuma alert on Alya’s phone.

_Not again...please, not again.._

I see it..the akuma. I find myself not being able to stand..  
  


I’m so tired..

So..so tired..

then nothing.


End file.
